1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among thermal heads employed in a heat transfer printer/a thermal printer, there is the thermal head to which a capacitor for smoothing a power and eliminating a noise is mounted. Upon performing a failure detection of a heater element, it becomes possible to accurately detect a failure by discharging the capacitor.
Typically, in order to cause discharging of the capacitor, a dedicated discharge circuit is provided to discharge the capacitor as disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Heisei 1-138744.
Accordingly, it encounters a problem to complicate a circuitry and a control. Furthermore, upon detecting the failure, it can unwantedly cause color development of a printing paper in case that the printing paper is held in contact with the thermal head.